LarryBoy (Netflix TV series)
LarryBoy is an American 2D-animated Christian superhero action-comedy web television series created for Netflix by Phil Vischer and Mike Nawrocki and produced by Big Idea Entertainment and DreamWorks Animation Television. It is a spin-off of VeggieTales, a Christian-themed video and film series starring anthropomorphic vegetables. Premiering in 2019, the series follows Larry the Cucumber as he balances his double life as a billionaire superhero while protecting the citizens of Bumblyburg. Each season consists of 13 22-minute episodes. Premise Bumblyburg has been littered with danger for a long time, and billionaire Larry the Cucumber has decided that enough is enough. This leads to him donning a pair of plungers and becoming the superhero LarryBoy. Accompanied by his trustworthy butler Alfred, he goes around dealing with all sorts of criminal activity, whether it's against supervillains, monstrous creatures or anything else that threatens the safety of his city. He also serves as the CEO of a plunger factory that supplies him with plunger-based weaponry. But he still has many important Biblical lessons to learn since he hasn't been working as a masked vigilante for long. Characters Heroes * Larry the Cucumber/LarryBoy (voiced by Mike Nawrocki): ** A billionaire who works as the CEO of a plunger factory while also defending the city of Bumblyburg as a superhero. He is often seen as an oddball, but possesses a pure heart and a silly personality. He lived in Bumblyburg for a long time, but was annoyed at how much crime had affected the city. He designed his own super-suit complete with plungers for ears and did what he could to lower the crime rate. LarryBoy uses the LarryMobile as his primary mode of transportation, but also uses his plungers to swing across town. * Archibald "Alfred" Asparagus (voiced by Phil Vischer): ** Larry's best friend and trusted butler who assists him in his crime-fighting duties. He is usually the straight man in his friendly partnership with Larry and is a close friend to his family. He supplies LarryBoy with all of his gadgets, including the LarryMobile. Some of his hobbies include mechanical engineering and nuclear medicine, just to name a few. * Petunia Rhubarb (voiced by Cydney Trent): ** A rhubarb who works in Bumblyburg as a private investigator. She once left Bumblyburg to spend time with family and returned sometime after its crime rate drastically increased. She lost trust in the police force and was skeptical about the city being protected by a plunger-headed vigilante, so she became a P.I. to bring crooks to justice. She has always been a close friend to Larry and eventually becomes one of LarryBoy's closest allies. * Sergeant Scooter Carrot (voiced by Jim Poole): ** A member of the Bumblyburg Police Department. He has a tremendous amount of respect for LarryBoy, who makes his work a little easier. He is responsible for the creation of the Larry-Signal, which is used to contact LarryBoy in times of peril. * Junior Asparagus (voiced by Lisa Vischer): ** A young kid with an appreciation for LarryBoy and superheroes in general. He is curious and headstrong, but is no stranger to finding himself in the wrong place at the wrong time. Regularly a student at Veggie Valley Grade School, he also has a friendly relationship with Larry. In the future, he will have become Bumblyburg's next protector after LarryBoy's retirement. * Bob the Tomato (voiced by Phil Vischer): ** The chief editor of the Daily Bumble and Larry's childhood friend. He is skeptical of LarryBoy's methods at first, but eventually warms up to him. * Percy Pea (voiced by Phil Vischer): ** A pea who works at the Daily Bumble as a cub reporter. He works hard to impress Bob with his reporting skills and enjoys watching alien movies in his spare time. * Vicki Cucumber (voiced by Tara Strong): ** A photographer who works at the Daily Bumble. She is very fond of her work and does everything she can to please Bob and stay on top of her game. She sees Larry as nothing more than a friend, much to the initial disappointment of the latter. She also has a bit of a sister-brother relationship with Percy and teaches him to be a skilled cub reporter. * Henry the Potato (voiced by Phil Vischer): ** A potato who works at the Daily Bumble as a janitor. He shows little to no emotion and is usually very cynical. * Chief Wally P. Nezzer (voiced by Phil LaMarr): ** The head of police of the Bumblyburg Police Department. Despite usually having a sour attitude, he remains on the right side of the law and is a caring guy at heart. He is usually reluctant to trust LarryBoy, but will work with him if he deems it necessary. * Officer Lunt (voiced by Phil Vischer): ** A decorative gourd who works at the Bumblyburg Police Department. He has proven to be extremely loyal to his boss and does whatever he is told. He often works alongside Scooter. * Fire Marshal Grape (voiced by Phil Vischer): ** An elderly grape who works at the Bumblyburg Fire Department. He is devoted to his family and will do anything to keep them safe. He also works with the police from time to time to protect the city from trouble. * Dr. Glocken (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker): ** An onion who runs the Bumblyburg Science Lab. He is an expert in nuclear medicine and nanotechnology and is willing to help assure the safety of the city, even if it means aiding LarryBoy. * Jimmy Gourd (voiced by Phil Vischer): ** An short, orange gourd who works at the Bumblyburg Science Lab with his brother Jerry and his boss Dr. Glocken. He has an appetite for just about anything and is brash and talkative. * Jerry Gourd (voiced by Mike Nawrocki): ** A tall, yellow gourd who works at the Bumblyburg Science Lab with his brother Jimmy and his boss Dr. Glocken. He has an appetite for just about anything and is quiet and intelligent. * Laura Carrot (voiced by Gigi Abraham): ** Junior's best friend and classmate at Veggie Valley Grade School. She personally thinks LarryBoy to be quite silly, but still finds him cool at the same time. * Herbert and Wally (both voiced by Dee Bradley Baker): ** A pair of eggplants who always hang out together and attend Veggie Valley Grade School. Herbert is often the clumsy one while Wally is seen as overambitious. They are both good friends with Junior, who is usually seen as the straight man in their friendship. The two best friends occasionally try to cash in on LarryBoy's popularity by selling stuff to the other kids, but very few people fall for their tricks. * Bok Choy (voiced by Hoon Lee): ** A retired superhero who once defended Bumblyburg and has since devoted his life to training various crime-fighters. He was hand-picked by his old friend Alfred to help LarryBoy become a better fighter. * The Dark Crow (voiced by Eric Bauza): ** A professional superhero from Lollyhaven who takes his work very seriously. He initially considers LarryBoy a nuisance and thinks that he's not worthy enough to be a sidekick, let alone a superhero. * The Scarlet Tomato (voiced by Phil Vischer): ** The defender of Puggslyville who can fly and defy gravity. He can also shoot lasers from his head. He is shown to be rather redundant at times. * Lola Twizzle/Lemon Twist (voiced by Kari Wahlgren): ** A respected superhero with the ability to create storms, strong winds and tornadoes. * Ed Blinkenderfer/Electro-Melon (voiced by Fred Tatasciore): ** A young doctor who was accidentally struck by electrical nexus and transformed into a large melon through emotional energy. * Hot Tamale (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui): ** A hot pepper who possesses blazing breath and is a literal hothead. * Sweet Potato (voiced by Vanessa Marshall): ** A masked potato with unbelievable strength and perfect white teeth. She has a reputation of being the most good-natured superhero in the world. * Bubble Gum (voiced by Tom Kenny): ** A celery stick with the power to stretch like bubble gum, hence the name. * Pruneman (voiced by Troy Baker): ** A former superhero who defended Bumblyburg a long time ago and has been retired for years. Villains * The Bad Apple (voiced by Cynthia West): ** An apple who can be seen as the personification of temptation. She is a descendant of Ephraim Apply and wishes to take control of Bumblyburg on his behalf. LarryBoy considers her to be his most dangerous nemesis. * Curly the Worm (voiced by Tim Hodge): ** A cunning con artist who serves as the Bad Apple's loyal partner. He has proven to be a genius in technology. * Motato (voiced by Rob Paulsen): ** A potato mad scientist who is more of a nuisance to LarryBoy than an actual threat. * Aprilcot (voiced by Tress MacNeille): ** A apricot with a rebellious attitude who enjoys terrorizing the citizens of Bumblyburg alongside an army of notorious thugs. * Yambot (voiced by Tony Hale): ** A cyborg yam who works as a bounty hunter. He is crazy and unpredictable, and has a habit of making bad yam-based puns. * The Rumor Weed (voiced by Cree Summer): ** An mutated plant who spreads rumors to grow to unimaginable heights. She can multiply herself and she is also referred to as the "Mother Weed" when she grows. * Fibrilious Minimus (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker): ** An intergalactic criminal who escaped to Bumblyburg to remain in hiding and has the ability to grow whenever he overhears someone lying. * "Awful" Alvin the Scallion (voiced by Troy Baker): ** A rage-filled vigilante who used cruel methods and was so obsessed with getting revenge on those who wronged him in his life that he wasn't seen as a hero to anyone. He was eventually caught by LarryBoy, but became obsessed with getting revenge on him. His time in prison combined with moments from his past slowly made him lose his sanity to the point where he gave himself the nickname "Awful Alvin" and created his own henchman: Lampy, a non-sentient lamp with a crudely-drawn face on the shade. Alvin once wore a mask during his time as a vigilante, but abandoned it after getting thrown in jail. * Edward Wiggins/The Alchemist (voiced by Jeff Bennett): ** A chemist who accidentally got a pair of mechanical arms fused into his body after a freak accident at SproutCorp, a company of which he is the chief operating officer. His motivation is simply for his company to somehow own the world. He also has quite the ego, claiming himself as a mastermind. * Mother Pearl (voiced by Kari Wahlgren): ** The mother of the Alchemist and the chief executive officer of SproutCorp. She is usually the true mastermind behind her son's plans and often refers to him as "Cubby", much to his dismay. She still cares for him and is always willing to bail him out when he gets arrested. * Greta Von Gruesome (voiced by Jennifer Hale): ** A zucchini who rules over country north of the Bumbly Mountains called Zuchinnia. She inherited her father's wealth when she was young and bought whatever she wanted, but started stealing to the point where greed revolved around the choices she made. * Iceberg (voiced by John DiMaggio): ** A frozen head of lettuce who loves everything cold and hopes to freeze Bumblyburg and rule it with fear. He was accidentally frozen and seeks to make life easier for himself by using fear as a weapon. He is usually accompanied by a trio of penguins named Eenie, Meanie and Michael. * Dr. Arvin Flurry (voiced by Mark Steele): ** A cowardly Swedish gourd who reluctantly works as Iceberg's assistant in exchange for freedom. While he fears his boss, he does respect the resourcefulness of the three penguins that also work for him. * The Milk Money Bandits (voiced by Phil Vischer, Mike Nawrocki and Brian K. Roberts): ** A trio of criminals who occasionally steal money from others for their own benefit. They were on the run from the cops for months before ultimately getting caught by LarryBoy. * Outback Jack (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker): ** An Australian supervillain who is an infamous explorer and treasure hunter. He is always accompanied by his trained pet snake Jackie. * Colonel Corncob (voiced by Eric Bauza): ** A former general who works as an entrepreneur and is known for supplying fellow villains with special equipment as long as he gets cash in return. Episodes Season 1 # That Hero! - A look at LarryBoy's origins. The episode focuses on the call to be different. # Seeds of Doubt - LarryBoy wonders if his heroic duties mean anything if few people trust him. The story focuses on handling doubt. # # # Sidekick for Hire - Junior fantasizes about being a superhero after getting saved from danger, but he ends up making a very risky decision. The episode focuses on self-esteem. # # # # Something Awful This Way Comes - Another masked vigilante is said to be targeting criminals in Bumblyburg, but his methods seem much more villainous in comparison. The episode teaches about dealing with bullies. # # # I, Yambot - When LarryBoy is targeted by a bounty hunter with an unclear agenda, Petunia must put aside any issues she has and help him any way she can. The episode's lesson is helping others. # Rotten to the Core (45-minute special) - LarryBoy has to work with Petunia to uncover the truth when the mayor is being coerced into targeting him. The episode teaches viewers about dealing with temptation. Season 2 # Untitled episode - LarryBoy is invited to Veggie Valley Grade School to tell Junior and his classmates several stories about villains that he's faced. The episode's lesson is facing hardship. # # Outback Jack Attacks - An Australian supervillain is on the hunt for a mysterious treasure hidden somewhere in Bumblyburg, forcing LarryBoy to form an alliance with former superhero Pruneman. The episode focuses on respecting the wisdom of your elders. # # Secrets and Lies - An alien from outer space crashes into Bumblyburg with a plan to destroy it, and possesses the power of increasing his size when he overhears someone lying. The episode deals with telling the truth. # Shock Value - An uncontrollable monster has been spotted lurking around in the city, and the police are on the hunt for it. But after gathering some evidence, LarryBoy is convinced that there's more to this beast than meets the eye. The story talks about judging by appearance. # # # # LarryBoy vs the Dark Crow - LarryBoy begins a dangerous mission when a villainous dictator from the outskirts of Bumblyburg starts stealing every valuable item in the world, but her archenemy is also on the hunt for her. The episode teaches a lesson in greed. # # # Untitled superhero team-up episode (45-minute special) - LarryBoy brings a few fellow superheroes together to help him when a mysterious stranger assembles their own team to defeat him. The episode teaches about teamwork. Season 3 # # # Cold as Ice - The kids don't want to go to school on such a warm day, and this ropes them into the clutches of a madman who wants to freeze Bumblyburg solid. The episode teaches viewers that you stop growing if you stop learning. # # Haven't You Heard? - A weed inadvertently gets mutated while overhearing a rumor getting spread, and uses her newfound abilities to wreak havoc upon the city. The story teaches a lesson in the power of words. # The Abominable Trashman - Awful Alvin's latest plan involves unleashes a creature made of garbage to turning the citizens of Bumblyburg into slaves of their own fear. The episode talks about handling fear. # # # # # # # Trivia * The series can be seen as a reboot of Larryboy: The Cartoon Adventures. In addition, it uses elements and characters from the aforementioned series as well as the original LarryBoy episodes such as Larry being a billionaire. * The show takes inspiration from other animated superhero shows such as Underdog, Mighty Mouse: The New Adventures, Darkwing Duck, Batman: The Animated Series and The Spectacular Spider-Man. * Not every episode revolves around LarryBoy fighting crime. Some episodes focus on other characters, whether they be other citizens like Alfred and Junior or even villains like Motato. * Some of the original VeggieTales characters have their original voices for this series (Lisa Vischer, Cydney Trent, etc.). However, there are a few exceptions: ** Mr. Nezzer returns for this series, but is voiced by Phil LaMarr instead of Phil Vischer. ** Tress MacNeille from VeggieTales in the House returns to voice Madame Blueberry, but uses a French accent. ** Dee Bradley Baker replaces Tim Gregory as the voice of the Fib. ** The Rumor Weed is voiced by Cree Summer instead of Gail Freeman-Bock. * With the exception of Herbert and Wally, characters who originated from Larryboy: The Cartoon Adventures have new voice actors. * Some of the original characters have new portrayals similar to those of certain comic book characters. ** Larry being a CEO is based on the occupations of Bruce Wayne and Tony Stark. ** Petunia's portrayal as a private investigator is inspired by Jessica Jones from the Marvel comics and Oracle from the Batman: Arkham games. ** The portrayal of Colonel Corncob is similar to that of Marvel's Wilson Fisk, a.k.a. the Kingpin. ** Iceberg was already a parody of Mr. Freeze, but in this series, Dr. Flurry builds him a metal suit--it comically resembles a snowman--to keep him cold. * While Dr. Flurry was the main antagonist in The League of Incredible Vegetables, he is instead a reluctant villain in this series and would rather be doing something more helpful. He only works with Iceberg to avoid getting frozen. * The personalities of Herbert and Wally have been altered to avoid being too similar to Jimmy and Jerry Gourd. They can be easily compared to Ed and Eddy from Ed, Edd 'n Eddy, with Junior being the "Edd" in their partnership. * Much like in LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed, every episode of this series ends with LarryBoy and Alfred in the LarryCave giving the viewers a moral and a Bible verse. * Mr. Nezzer and Mr. Lunt working as cops is a subtle reference to the VeggieTales episode Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler. * Some LarryBoy books are adapted into episodes with a few changes. * While other superheroes exist in the show, the League of Incredible Vegetables is not featured in this show as an actual team. Petunia is simply a detective, Bob is just a chief editor, and Mr. Lunt works as a cop. Junior occasionally pretends to be a superhero and eventually becomes one in the distant future, replacing LarryBoy as the defender of Bumblyburg. * Vicki Cucumber and Petunia Rhubarb both appear in the series as potential love interests for Larry. Larry quickly develops feelings for Vicki, but she would rather accept him as a friend and prefers LarryBoy over him. He eventually accepts this and develops a friendly relationship with Petunia that inevitably turns to romance later on. * The show uses 2D-animated versions of the classic VeggieTales characters' original designs. * The opening theme is a modern cover of the original LarryBoy theme song. * The series is said to be a slightly darker interpretation of the LarryBoy franchise for the old-school fans while also remaining lighthearted enough for the newer generation. Category:Netflix Category:Larryboy Category:VeggieTales Category:Big Idea Entertainment Category:DreamWorks Animation Television Category:Spin-off Category:Reboots Category:2D animation Category:Animated Series Category:Cartoons Category:American animated television series Category:Superhero television series Category:TV Series Category:Netflix Original Series Category:Reimagining Category:Superhero comedy television series Category:American action comedy shows Category:Netflix shows Category:2019 American television series debuts Category:Superhero shows Category:Television Series Category:Mystery television series Category:Comedy-Mystery Category:Comedy-Action Category:Action-Adventure Category:Action/Adventure Category:Superhero fiction